


Don't Dream It's Over

by ihidemycrazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/ Drabbles [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihidemycrazy/pseuds/ihidemycrazy
Summary: Anon tumblr prompt - "We platonically slept together last night due to circumstances now we woke up an horny sex- accidental sex prompt for bellarke pls"





	Don't Dream It's Over

Bellamy was having, like, the best dream of his life. 

He was sitting on the beach with Clarke straddling his thighs. She was beautiful, as usual, blonde hair flowing lightly in the breeze, bright blue eyes shining with the beginnings of laughter. 

But also, she was pretty close to fully naked. He watched as she reached behind her neck to untie her bikini top and salivated at the sight of her perfect tits lightly bouncing free of their confinement. 

“Don’t you want to touch them?” she asked seductively.

Before Bellamy could even think, his hands were on her boobs, flicking her nipples hard and groping as her head lolled back with pleasure. 

All too soon, she had moved out of his grasp and Bellamy bemoaned the loss of contact, until he saw where she was headed instead. 

Now, Bellamy had had variations of this dream before, but this time it felt so real. When Clarke ran her tongue along the underside of his dick, he could feel his hips jerk like it was really happening. Don’t get him wrong – his sex dreams about Clarke were always intense, but this one was really taking the cake. 

And when Clarke took him so deep into her mouth that he felt his dick hit the back of her throat, the realness of it startled him awake, only to find actual Clarke actually blowing him. 

She clearly felt him wake up, and placed the hand she wasn’t using on his abs, almost to hold him still and calm him at the same time, without having to say anything. 

As Clarke’s head continued to bob up and down, Bellamy struggled to focus enough to remember what was going on. 

He was in Clarke’s room, clearly, with his clothes scattered across the floor. The night was slowly coming back to him. 

He and Clarke had just been hanging out like usual, watching a weird documentary and drinking some beers, when Clarke, out of nowhere, says, “God, I miss dick.”

Bellamy, of course, sputtered, “I’m sorry, what?”

Clarke sighed, “I just, you know, haven’t been with a guy in ages and I just kind of miss having a dick inside me. Don’t you ever feel that way?”

Bellamy thought, “Couldn’t a dildo do the trick?”

Clarke huffed, “No, it’s not the same. Having that warm, full feeling is something that just can’t quite be replicated.”

“I suppose I could… help you out with that.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. 

The next thing he knew, Bellamy was pounding her into the mattress, wondering how long he could make this last if he only got one time. 

He had meant to leave after the sex to not cross any boundaries or whatever, but he must have fallen asleep before he got the chance. 

But boy, was that mistake paying off. 

Bellamy’s fingers threaded into Clarke’s hair, not pushing, but guiding, as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection. 

Soon, he felt the pressure build to the breaking point and gasped, “Clarke, I’m going to come,” before exploding into her mouth. 

She swallowed quickly and climbed her way up his body to kiss him soundly. 

“Quite the wakeup call,” he grinned.

Clarke shrugged, “I was horny when I woke up, you were still here, and who am I to ignore a hard dick against my back?”

Bellamy grinned, “Horny, huh?” His hand snaked between her legs to feel the wetness pooling there. “Holy shit, Clarke, you got that wet from blowing me?”

Clarke blushed but nodded.

“Well, it’s only fair if I return the favor then,” he said with a salacious grin before quickly flipping them over and kissing his way down her body.

She arched her back toward him when his teeth grazed the underside of her breast and he continued down, placing sucking kisses along her abdomen, making her hips buck when he reached his final target. 

He licks up her slit and stops just short of her clit. Clarke whines, causing him to grin and place a quick kiss on her inner thigh. He continues to tease her, circling her clit but never quite reaching it, and he has to use his entire forearm across her hips to keep her still.

Clarke rubbed her heel down his back, trying to spur him on, saying, “Holy fuck, Bell, are you going to make me beg for it?”

Bellamy just grinned up at her.

She huffed, “Please Bell, okay? Please please please –“ 

She’s cut off by Bellamy easily sliding two fingers inside her and sucking hard on her clit. Clarke grips the sheets and within moments, she’s shaking, Bellamy working through her orgasm to draw it out as long as possible. 

He’s grinning when she lightly pushes him away and he crawls up the bed to lie beside her. 

She turned to face him, their noses only a few inches apart. 

“Hi,” he murmured before pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. 

“Hi,” she smiled back.

“Is it okay that I slept here? Is it going to make things weird?”

“Of course it’s okay. It was going to be weird anyway, but now we got some extra orgasms out of it,” she smiled.

Bellamy smiled back softly, but his eyebrows drew together, “Are you sure it has to be weird?”

Clarke pursed her lips, “I actually don’t know. I just assumed friends having sex might make the friendship weird.”

“Or we could keep having sex and make our friendship better.”

Clarke’s eyebrows raised and she said, “True. So, like friends with benefits?”

Bellamy nodded, “Maybe. Or we could also, ya know, go on dates and stuff? 

Bellamy knew the grin that spread across Clarke’s face was mirrored on his own.

“Oh yeah?” she asked, moving her hand to his chest.

Bellamy nodded and moved to kiss her. She kissed him back, but soon they were smiling too hard and had to pull back. 

“I’ve just got to say, this is the weirdest way I’ve ever gotten into a relationship,” Clarke said.

“Not me. Whenever I sleep with a girl, she usually wants to date me after,” he grinned.

Clarke lightly slapped his shoulder and made a move to get out of the bed, “I’ve changed my mind; you’re a cocky asshole.”

Bellamy rolled on top of her, essentially trapping her. “You knew I was a cocky asshole way before now, so don’t pretend it’s a game changer.”

Clarke laughed, and Bellamy could only think that this was so much better than his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I've never had platonic sex and it took me a remarkable amount of time to think of circumstances that could warrant platonic sex, so apologies for that relatively spaztic excuse lol. Also I realized I never write sex from Bellamy's perspective, so I tried it - yay for branching out. lemme know if you liked it and come hang on [tumblr](http://ihidemycrazy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
